"Iskul Bukol" lead star Tonton Gutierrez and Joyce Abestano topbill "Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'" Father's Day episode this Saturday
June 14, 2017 Tonton Gutierrez and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) Iskul Bukol lead stars Tonton Gutierrez and rising teen star Joyce Abestano will star in Joe D'Mango’s Love Notes for the Father’s Day episode this Saturday (June 17) and gave the story of a father whose involve his only young children as a teen girl. Gutierrez and Abestano marks their first-time in the drama anthology in this Father's Day episode, in which father and daughter also appear in the Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom. In this episode of Joe D'Mango’s Love Notes entitled My Daddy, My Teen Girl, Tonton will play the role of Richard, a hardworking man who involve as a good work with Maritoni (Candy Pangilinan) and Fanny (John Lapus). Meanwhile, at home around morning, Sohpie (Joyce) is a 14-year-old teen girl who involve to achieve with her high school classmate John (Patrick Destura) while she meets daddy. Richard revolve Sophie as a high school classmate as she prepare at lunch, while around afternoon they played basketball. In night, daddy watching the news about the story while Sophie also watching TV. Meanwhile, daddy around at night while Sophie also involve with daddy. At the morning, daddy meets Angela (Daiana Menezes), a sizzle girl as she meet Adrian (Zaijian Jaranilla) when Sophie is pretty as she go to school Richard involve Sophie as a high school classmate. Joining Tonton and Joyce in this upcoming Father’s Day episode is Cai Cortez. The episode is directed by award-winning director Joel Lamangan, written by Akeem Del Rosario and Arah Badayos, and executive producer of Secarats Talent Management Services led by the owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. Joe D'Mango’s Love Notes is led by the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo as executive in-charge of production, and executive producers Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano. As one of IBC-13's top rating primetime shows every Saturday night has became a household name and already won the hearts of millions of viewers as it continues to give the young and old at heart with the longest-running and top-rated drama anthology by sending the love stories. Don’t miss Joe D'Mango’s Love Notes every Saturday, 8 p.m. after Iskul Bukol on IBC-13 or IBC HD (SkyCable ch 167). For more updates, E-mail the author at his adress: dearjoe@lovenotes.fm and log on to lovenotes.ibc.com.ph, follow @lovenotesofficial on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. Tweet your thoughts about this Saturday’s episode by using the hashtag #JDMLNMyDaddyMyTeenGirl. Viewers are invited to send love notes for their special someones. The most creative notes will be aired during the program. Send your love notes to Joe Joe D'Mango’s Love Notes c/o IBC-13, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. P1,000 to every letter sender whose story is chosen for dramatization. Send your letter to: :Joe D'Mango's LOVE NOTES :IBC-13, Broadcast City, :Captiol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City #WeekendJoyceAbestanoDay :ISKUL BUKOL :Saturdays || 7:15PM (after PBA) :HEY IT'S FANS DAY! :Sundays || 11:30AM 'Tonton Gutierrez and Joyce Abestano tapped in ''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes episode (My Daddy, My Teen Girl) (aired in June 17, 2017)''' *May 18, 2017 (Tonton, Candy and John/Joyce and Patrick with Tonton around 8AM/Tonton and Joyce around 11AM at lunch/Tonton and Joyce around 3:30PM for playing basketball/Tonton, Joyce and Cai around 6:45PM/Joyce, Tonton and Cai around 10PM) *May 19, 2017 (Tonton, Louise, Zaijian and Joyce around 8:30AM/Tonton, Zaijian, Patrick and Joyce around 11:30AM/Joyce, Patrick and Zaijian around 3:30PM/Tonton, Joyce and Cai around 7PM/Joyce and Tonton around 9PM/Tonton, Louise and Zaijian around 9:20PM) *May 20, 2017 (Joyce, Patrick and Zaijian around 11:30AM/Joyce and Totnon around 3:30PM/Joyce, Tonton, Louise and Zaijian around 3:45PM/Joyce and Zaijian around 6PM) *May 21, 2017 (Tonton, Patrick, Joyce, Louise and Zaijian at 11:30AM/Joyce, Tonton and Cai around 3PM/Tonton, Candy and John around 5:30PM/Tonton, Cai and Joyce around 7PM/Tonton and Louise at 10PM/Joyce and Tonton around 10:30PM) *May 22, 2017 (Tonton, Joyce and Patrick around 11:30AM)